


Пашенька и медведи

by jamie_lee



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Dreams, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Пашенька и медведи

Пашеньке снились медведи. Большие, бурые, почему-то в ушанках, а некоторые - еще и с балалайками в лапах. Шли они прямо, как люди, по дороге убегающей куда-то за синий-синий горизонт. Странные медведи - Паша не был уверен, но некоторые из них тихо напевали гимн России, сурово сжимая в пастях самокрутки, но стоило Паше подойти, разом умолкали.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо обратился паренек к одному медведю, у которого через плечо была перекинута почтальонская сумка. - Вы не против, если я пойду здесь?  
\- Ты уже здесь идешь, - прохладно возразил медведь - даже Медведь, именно с большой буквы! - и, поправив ремень, добавил ворчливо: - что надо-то?  
\- Куда мы идем?  
\- Туда, - Медведь неопределенно махнул лапой вперед. - В Место, которого нет.  
\- А зачем идти в такое место, которого нет? - Паша покраснел под осуждающим взглядом Медведя, который явно был недоволен непониманием паренька. - Просто...если мы придем, оно же появится?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но...как же тогда? - Пашенька поправил бинты на плече и автоматически поморщился, когда задел рану. - А что будет с нами в месте, которого нет?  
\- Нас тоже не будет, - Медведь нахмурился и шлепнул Павлику лапой по ладони. - Не тронь повязку.  
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы меня не было, - Паша отрицательно замотал головой. - Мне нравиться жить так, как я живу!  
\- Ты просто слишком юн, - Медведь покачал большой головой, на которой красовалась почему-то синяя ушанка - с одним поднятым кверху ухом. - На самом деле, жизнь однообразна.  
\- Неправда! - вклинился в разговор еще один Медведь, чья шесть оказалась гораздо светлее, а ушанка - желтой. - В жизни много открытий, и лишь нам решать, что с ними делать!  
\- Так! - Медведь Павлика - в конце-концов, если это был первый медведь, с которым он заговорил, он же может называть его своим, правда? - медленно повернулся к разговорчивому собрату. - Почему бы тебе не заняться своими делами, ради разнообразия?  
Второй Медведь пожал плечами, подмигнул зачем-то Павлику и отошел, оставляя их.  
\- А зачем я иду с вами?  
\- Тебя случаем, не Маша зовут? - неожиданно весело хмыкнул Медведь.  
\- Нет, - паренек даже растерялся от неожиданности. - Паша.  
\- Ну, почти похоже. У нас с тобой сказка, "Паша и медведи" называется, - саркастически как-то сообщил ему спутник. - А ты как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - Павлик посмотрел по сторонам немного поежился от холода и зачем-то жалобно сообщил: - Нога болит...  
\- Это хорошо, что болит, - Медведь довольно кивнул. - Гораздо хуже бы было, если бы ты ее не чувствовал.  
\- А мне надо туда идти? - теперь Павлик начинал почему-то чувствовать усталость. - Я не хочу.  
\- Есть ради чего не хотеть? - Медведь хмыкнул, но смотрел тепло и одобряюще. - Там хорошо, нет ничего плохого.  
\- Но ведь и хорошего тоже, - Пашенька решительно замотал головой, не обращая внимания на дурноту от резкого движения. - Там никого нет, ни капитана, ни мистера Спока, ни мисс Ухуры, ни мистера Сулу, ни мистера Скотта... А еще там нет Доктора.  
\- Но тебя там тоже не будет, понимаешь?  
\- Нет, не хочу. Не хочу понимать, - Павлик закрыл глаза и замотал головой, чувствуя, как на голову опускается что-то теплое, мягкое и удушающее, словно...словно ушанка. - Не хочу никуда идти! Там не будет Доктора, ты не понимаешь! Там его не будет у меня, а значит где-то меня не будет у него, - закончил он совсем тихо, окончательно потерявшись в темноте. - Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - голос донесся совсем издалека, знакомый и насмешливый, с нотками волнения. - Ты просто подожди, всё хорошо будет.  
Когда Чехов открыл глаза, всё вокруг было настолько белым, что заболели даже веки, а лицо склонившегося над ним Доктора было почти таким же бледным, как и стены.  
\- Ты меня слышишь, Павел, черт бы тебя побрал, отвечай немедленно! Ты меня узнаешь?  
\- Да, - Чехов скосил глаза на белую повязку на плече и облизал потрескавшиеся губы. - Доктор МакКой.  
\- Слава Богу, у меня появилась возможность придушить тебя своими руками! Джим сказал, что ты полез на рожон, когда не было необходимости, что ты думал, глупый мальчишка? Ты... - МакКой разом замолк и нахмурился, когда Чехов задергал его за рукав. - Что?  
\- А вы мне снились, - Чехов слабо, но солнечно улыбнулся. - Вы были в ушанке, - не замечая поползших вверх бровей доктора, он продолжил. - А еще вы были медведем.  
\- Думаю, с обезболивающим я переборщил.  
\- Вы за мной присматривали, - тихо пробормотал Чехов, рассматривая небритые щеки МакКоя - Как всегда.  
\- Вылечу и убью, - как-то беспомощно выдохнул доктор и сжал его руку, прежде чем наклониться и коротко поцеловать куда-то в левый уголок рта. - Тебе сняться странные сны.  
\- Да, ушанка тебе совсем не шла, - мягко фыркнул Чехов и, закрыв глаза, попросил. - Посиди со мной, пока я не усну?  
\- Конечно, - МакКой пододвинул стул еще ближе и решил, что просидит так всю ночь.  
Зашедший через полчаса в лазарет Джим застал их обоих спящими.


End file.
